The present invention relates to a sanitary comminutor for an installation for handling waste water and solid waste, of the type comprising a tank receiving the water and an electric motor whose axle has at one end a rotary pump with blades and comminuting means facing a shredding chamber defined between the bottom of the tank and a peripheral wall provided with an inlet opening.
These sanitary comminutors are generally disposed behind toilet bowls. They can also receive waste water from other sanitary apparatus. They can moreover be enclosed within a technical partition.
Certain sanitary comminutors comprise a blade for shredding solid materials mounted at the end of a motor axle near the outlet of the toilet bowl. Only the water and solid material sufficiently comminuted pass through the holes of a cylindrical drainer toward a reservoir to be sucked up by a pump located in the bottom of the reservoir and mounted at the other end of the motor.
This type of apparatus has a certain number of drawbacks: the fibrous products such as sanitary napkins which are difficult to comminute have the tendency to accumulate within the strainer, which can end by blocking the apparatus. It is thus necessary to proceed to disassembly of the apparatus to restore it to operation.
There are also known shredding pumps in which the comminution system is integrated in the pump. In a first case, the shredding system is constituted by several cuttings blades mounted on the rotor, within the centrifugal pump. This latter has an axial inlet of a relatively reduced diameter to operate correctly. It happens sometimes that certain solid waste such as hand towels or sanitary napkins thrown into the toilet bowl remain blocked at the inlet of the pump and wrap around the rotor, which also ends in blocking the latter.
In another case, according to the patent DE 4 128 281, the comminuting apparatus has a blade and a counter blade disposed at the inlet of the pump, one being driven in rotation by the rotor of the pump and the other being fixed on the periphery to act in the manner of scissors.
This device however has the drawback of causing the noise of friction of the blades which is troublesome to the user, as well as the risk of blocking in the case of accidental penetration by hard objects.